The invention relates to vacuum cleaner housings of the type having two guide means on the inner side of the end housing wall with the aspiration port for the reception of the board flange of a dust bag. Looked at from another aspect, the invention is furthermore concerned with board flange dust bags for use with such a housing configuration.
Vacuum cleaner housings as so far proposed having two guide rails on the inner side of the end housing wall with the aspiration opening to receive the board flange of a dust bag inserted in a downward direction have such rails placed directly to the side of the aspiration port. The main reason for this is that dust bags as so far devised have a board flange that has to be narrow for reasons of strength. Such a board flange is best made of a thin material which only has a low resistance to bending so that if the board flange of such a conventional dust bag were to be made broader it would be prone to slip off the spigot forming the aspiration port owing to the suction force acting thereon and the dust would then no longer be swept into and trapped in the dust bag and a significant fraction of it would find its way past the bag and be drawn into the motor.
The arrangement of the guide rails in the middle part of the housing complicates manufacturing the housing by molding. Furthermore, the known design suffers from the disadvantage that sometimes a substantial amount of force is required to urge the flange of the dust bag onto the spigot projecting into the housing of the suction port so that unless the user employs certain amount of skill the board flange may well be damaged.
A further shortcoming of known vacuum cleaner housings is that it is possible to close the housing cover even although there is no dust bag within the vacuum cleaner housing so that the user may well operate the cleaner unaware of the absence of a dust bag, something that may lead to a damage of the vacuum cleaner motor owing to the aspiration of dust particles into it.